Am I Strong Enough NOW?
by ibeast
Summary: Sakura has become a bloodied assassin, an ANBU. With a heart full of scorn, she lives to kill. Polishing her weapons, she steps up to the plate and faces her fate that she cannot escape...Uchiha Sasuke. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah!! First Sasusaku fan fiction!!! Love it!! Hope you guys love my story too. I do love the idea of this fanfic, if there are any, insults, worries, profanities, comments, bitch-slaps, or on the better note, good constructive criticism, then go ahead!! Whether good or bad, Please REVIEW!! Rated for language. Oh, and a reminder, some of the stuff in here is from Bleach, like Senbonzakura. But they don't appear unless necessary.**

**I forgot the disclaimer!! Here it is. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

The clash of swords, the clash of worlds, the clash of us shinobi, and the scent of blood. This is all familiar to me, after he left, my world was filled to the brim with violence. My green eyes were dull, my heart was torn, and my world, full of scorn. It is his fault for making me like this. But it is my fault for foolishly loving him like I did and still do. I hate him, I love him…these feelings, I cannot hope to decipher. For now, I will live for my duty, my duty as the strongest kunoichi of Konoha. My duty as apprentice to Godaime. And my RIGHT as the Blood Blossom of Konoha.

Her hair shone like the brightest star (its pink though, weird), bound back in a tight ponytail. Her ANBU wolf mask hid her stoic face and her dull, unfeeling emerald eyes. She wore standard Leaf ANBU armor, but on her back were two unusual weapons for females. A Demon Wind Shuriken (used by Sasuke) was folded and strapped to her back. And an unusual katana was strapped sideways. It was not long like a katana, nor was it short like a dagger, it was somewhere in between. It's hilt was crimson and the sheathe was a strange gleaming silver. Engraved on the hilt, was a silver cherry blossom. Engraved on the sheathe, were the words, "Retrieve the Lost Heart". It was given to her by none other than Hatake Kakashi, her old sensei and friend.

Haruno Sakura was her name, and killing was her game. She wasn't captain of ANBU ( I don't know what else to call it), but she was good none the less. Her perfect chakra control was unmatchable. Her heart, unattainable even to the greatest man. She was feared and trusted. Yet, many of those close to her knew she was suffering. No one had hurt her more than a certain Uchiha, no one held her heart but that Uchiha. But she claimed she had let go of that, and I quote, "Cold-hearted, son of a bitch, bastard".

This is the Haruno Sakura everyone knew, and accepted.

"Haruno, we are close, keep your guard up and stand to position," the little earpiece barked. The speaker was none other than, Hyuuga Neji, the leader of the mission. Their mission: Hunt down S-class criminal, Himori Kyuu, a smuggler and traitor to the Leaf. He had been secretly giving information to Orochimaru about Konoha, but was stupid enough to not even bother hiding his tracks. They were to bring him back alive for interrogation. Godaime had said that he might know the whereabouts of Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura had not reacted to the news, she had not even felt anything.

The earpiece once again crackled, "Ugly, get ready," that was Sai, the "replacement" of Sasuke for Team 7. He looked remarkably similar to the previous Uchiha, but completely different personality. "You too, Dickless," Sakura smiled a little behind her mask when she heard who Sai was referring to. Her hyper-active, future Rokuaime, ramen-obsessive and her almost brother, Uzumaki Naruto. "Oi, Teme!! Stop calling me that!!! I do so have a dick!" Sakura almost laughed out loud at the comment but held it in.

A low whine sounded from behind her, and she glanced back at her beloved friend, her wolf. She had found him injured horribly in the mountains, after she healed him, he had relentlessly followed her. She was actually surprised that the wolf was like a shinobi inu. Its sleek, black head was marred by a scar across his left eye, but beautiful none the less. His right ear was torn and had a silver earring on it. Around his neck, was a Konoha forehead protector, he had earned it. His amazing silver eyes always shined like the moon. At the center of his forehead, was a cresent moon with dazzling silver fur. One of his paws was a strange snow white fur. His name was Getsuei(moon). He ran up to her and stood by her side, the image was amazing. Back to the mission.

Himori Kyuu was not a skilled shinobi, but the shinobi he had hired to act as bodyguards were "troublesome" as Shikamaru would say. They were from the Sound (surprise surprise), skilled ANBU, if they were worthy enough to bear that title, which they were NOT. They were gaining on him, but it might have been a trap. Naruto didn't really care, "So what if there are traps, we'll just bust through them. No Sound shinobi traps will ever defeat the future Rokuaime!!" Just after saying that, Naruto had yelped and was hanging upside down on a tree. He had always fallen for that.

Suddenly, they entered a wide clearing. The Sound shinobi were prepared and ready for the Leaf ANBU, and Himori Kyuu was no where to be seen. Sakura whistled fro Getsuei, silently telling him to find the target. Getsuei barked in understanding and sprang away, unnoticed. And so it began. "These are the Leaf ANBU? How pathetic!!" a Sound sneered. All of the ANBU remain stoic, except for Naruto of course. "What did you call us?!!" and Naruto sprang into action. Luckily he was stopped by Sakura's heel in face/mask. "Stay still baka!!" While Naruto seethed, Neji was deciding to kill or not, in truth they could just leave Sakura there to kill the Sound, but it didn't feel right. There were 10 Sound, all of them at least were Jounin level. There were 4 Leaf, Naruto, Sakura, himself, and another ANBU he did not know, all ANBU.

"Where is Himori Kyuu?" Neji's cold voice cuts through many minds. The Sound stay oddly silent. They seem to be waiting for someone, someone to arrive. Someone to kill. Sakura grabs her Demon Wind Shuriken and smiles behind her mask. Slowly, she unfolds the weapon, the Sound take a defensive stance. And in a second, blood is spilled. Sakura looked sickly beautiful in the spray of blood. Her hair blew to the side, the blood framing her masked face, and so it begun.

Throwing her shuriken, she howls her battle cry and her teammates yell their soon to be victory. The enemy shrinks to the side as they watch, mesmerized at the female ANBU and her intricate dance of death, Demon Wind Shuriken by her side. But suddenly she stops. She unsheathes her katana, she whispers "Senbonzakura". The blade bursts into many cherry blossoms, glinting in the setting sun.

The sound shinobi coward in fear at the ANBU. Her long pink hair swaying in the breeze, glinting blossoms surrounding her. The blossoms suddenly move, fast as lightning toward the unaware shinobi. And suddenly, the clearing is drenched in blood.

The blade reforms into her waiting hand, her teammates staring calmly at the scene, use to the mass destruction their female teammate. A howl is heard as the ANBU bound into the dense forest, jumping from tree to tree, four blurs moving in synch with each other.


	2. Taking Her Leave

**SWG: I am soo sorry for the late update, I've been having major writer's block for some time now. So this chapter seriously suks and is really short. And confusing. Srry. **

"_Tsunade-sama, you called?" said Sakura as she pushed the door open._

"_Ah, Sakura. I was just looking for you…" Tsunade turned her head to face the window that showed a view of Konoha. She took a big breath and continued, "Your leaving Konoha." Sakura's eyes betrayed no emotion, she had long since expected this._

"_You need to leave and take the secrets of the Haruno clan with you. I'm sorry but the council has decided." Sakura knew exactly what her master was speaking of. "It has all been prepared. I am sending you on a mission to capture Himori Kyuu, it is then that you will leave. Disappear without a trace."_

"_I understand Tsunade-sama."_

This mission would be her last, and she would make sure that she would "disappear". She was annoyed though, that Tsunade had asked Naruto to come also. It was downright idiotic.

_______________________________________________________________________

They neared the location of the target. Neji confirmed that there were at least more than 12 Sound jounin. They were the easiest part.

But at the center of the Sound, was one of Orochimaru-teme's "experiments". Suigetsu, his abilities were unclear except for that he had a vast amount of chakra at his disposal. That would make it troublesome. _Its time._ "Getsuei." the black wolf came bounding out of the shadows to Sakura's side.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" she started forming hand seals so fast that even Neji's Byakugan couldn't keep up.

"Gomen Neji, Naruto. Genjutsu: Shadowed Wings." Black wing-like shadows suddenly surrounded the ANBU team; darkness surrounded them.

Sakura unsheathed her katana, and slashed at Neji, wounding him enough to bleed, but not die. Once the others saw that Neji was down, the gaped at Sakura behind their masks.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said cautiously, almost frightened.

Sakura smirked sadly, he was afraid.

Silently closing her eyes, she drew off her mask, pink hair framed her face. The face that was growing colder every second. Her eyes were closed as she said, "Leave me alone dobe." she snapped her eyes open. "Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto's eyes grew wide as he collapsed, as so did the others.

"_The minute you leave Leaf's borders, Haruno Sakura, you will be a missing-nin." _Sakura remembered that Tsunade had to choke back tears.

She looked down at her teammates. She had placed them a safe distance away from the Sound's camp. Sakura had sent out a distress signal, Leaf ANBU would be coming soon.

As she turned around, she felt her eyes turn back to their piercing green.

Her mask lay on the forest floor, she no longer deserved to have it.

Reaching for her kunai, she held it to her hair, and slashed. Her waist length hair laid limp in her hands. Using her Konoha headband, she tied it together and set it beside Naruto.

Rummaging through her pack, she reached for the red scarf Kakashi gave her right before this mission, saying that she would need it. Wrapped inside the scarf, was a black mask, no designs, just black with a crimson string, she tied it on and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Taking her Fuuma Shuriken off her back, she set it gently next to her hair. "Gomen Naruto, Sayonara." She let a few stray tears leak out from behind her mask.

"Ikou, Getsuei." the black wolf solemnly followed his master, ears drooped and tail dragging limply on the leaves. "Gomen boy, but this is the way it has to be, now come. We got some work to do."

__________________________________________________---------------_________

_Two years later._

Tsunade looked down sadly at the file in her hand, a few tears stained the black print.

_**Haruno Sakura, declared missing-nin and murderer of the Haruno clan. She is to be eliminated on sight. Order of Council. **_

Stray tears streak down her unblemished cheeks and she silently cries, one thought going through her mind.

_What have I done?_

_______________________________________________________________________

Crimson eyes stared down at the Stone village. Home of the infamous eight-tailed beast, know as "Bumblebee."

"Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, lets go." he spoke with a deep monotone voice, rough and velvety at the same time. The voice of a heartbreaker. An Uchiha…the clan doomed to forever be traitors. (but don't tell Sasuke that, he'll kill me.)

"I'll follow you anywhere Sasuke-kun," said the butt ugly red head four eyes. Suigetsu, the sharky, rolled his eyes. The usual peacemaker between the arguing teammates, Juugo tried to calm them down. "Suigetsu, Karin, Sasuke-sama is leaving."

_______________________________________________________________________

Pink hair flashed silver in the moon light as the figure glided swiftly on the water towards the Stone village, where Akatsuki's next target was.

A silent shadow ran in pace with his master. The moon on his forehead glowing slightly.

Suddenly the figure stopped in the middle of the lake. The moon beaming down, highlighting the lake with an unearthly glow. She crouched down and touched the surface. The water rippled, scattering across the surface. _Iwakage-sama.(leader of stone sp?)_

_**Sakura-san?**_

_Hai, the Akatsuki have sent three members to hunt down your otouto (little bro)._

_**Arigato Sakura-san, I don't know what we would do without you…but, is there any information that you can provide?**_

_Sadly, no, but I can try to obtain some, or possibly kill all three of them._

_**Arigato, though, don't kill them, take one captive. And don't die, that's an order**_

_-laugh- do you think something as simple as Akatsuki can take me down Iwakage-sama?_

He chuckles thunderously._**Of course not Sakura-san. Well, good luck.**_

_Hai, remember to keep "Bumblebee-san" under surveillance._

Sakura rose gracefully from her crouching position, "Troublesome. Eh Getsuei?" she scratched the full grown wolf behind the ears. "Come on, lets go pick up some trash." she smirked at her own analogy.

Forming a series of hand seals she murmured, "Senbonzakura." Sakura burst into cherry blossoms along with Getsuei.

_____________________________________________________________________

**SWG: So what do you guys think eh?**

**Sasuke: It sucks.**

**SWG: Damn Uchiha. Anyways…LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. The Meeting

**SWG: Hi peoples long time no update and I apologize. But I think this chapter was worth the wait, but I don't know what you guys think, so READ! Oh and Westie does the disclaimer.**

**Westie: Ohoy! SWG does not own Naruto and blah…blah…blah**

_Chapter Three: The Meeting_

Naruto looked down sadly on his village; it wasn't the same without the cherry blossom. The village itself seemed more morbid. Clutching the strands of rosette hair in his hands he leaned against the Sakura tree. He came here often, sometimes just remising about the past. At times he would wonder how Sakura was doing; was she still alive?

Naruto was more mature now, looking every bit like his father, the Yodaime. And according to Tsunade, he was to follow in his father's footsteps. But he had refused.

"_Naruto, as you know, once I die, someone will need to succeed me. And the elders have been bugging me to name a successor. And I think you know where this is going."_

"_Baa-chan."_

"_I Tsunade, name you, Naruto Uzumaki as my successor and the next Hokage."_

_Naruto shook his head. "If I'm not even strong enough to protect my friends, how can I be Hokage, Baa-chan?" _

_Tsunade morbidly looked at the blonde knucklehead that she had come to see as her own. "Naruto," she said in a soft voice, "Sakura is gone, and so is Sasuke." Naruto's eyes saddened. "But none of this is your fault. You don't have to blame yourself Naruto."_

A few stray tears leaked out of his eyes. _Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme._ But suddenly he smiled. _You guys better stay alive…together._

_Poof_

Naruto jumped in surprise. "Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama wants to see you."

________________________________________________________________________

She breathed in the scent of the wind. Different scents filled her senses. Different chakra signatures registered in her mind.

She sat atop of a steep cliff, Getsuei scouring the forest below. Her eyes were closed, concentrating. Performing several hand signs, she murmured, "Mind Transfer Jutsu: Hawk's Eye."

Her body remained while her mind flew with the hawks in the sky…searching, just kept searching, searching for something. The wind whipped by her mind, granting her a sense of freedom and peace…if only for a while.

Sharingan eyes snapped open, the howl of a wolf breaking her concentration. Her mind left the hawk's as consciousness slowly returned to her human body. Grunting as she stood up, she stretched luxuriously after being in the position for almost two days. Searching for the Akatsuki in the skies and so far she had found nothing.

Moving her mask from the side of her face to the front, she leapt off the 200 feet cliff, free falling toward the forest below. Twisting her body until she was spearing through the air, her body spinning like a funnel. At the very last minute she spread her arms out, slowing her momentum. Her body automatically flipped around until her feet were directed toward the treetops. She landed on the branch of the tallest tree in a crouch; barely shaking the thin wood. Nor was there any noise from her free fall.

Behind her mask, her bleeding eyes were wide with excitement. She always loved to do that, even if it wasn't necessary. Smirking slightly as she felt a mind touch her own, she disappeared as the wind whipped around her, scattering cherry blossoms everywhere.

____________________________________________________________________-----

Charcoal eyes snapped up as he sensed the familiar chakra. Turning his body to face the massive cliff face, he glimpsed something spearing through the air at an incredible rate. He quickly activated his sharingan, following the figure's dangerous descent. He felt his own eyes widen as he saw that it was a human.

Gesturing to his group, he sped off to the spot where he had saw the human. "Karin, do you sense anything?" The red head closed her ruby eyes as she concentrated. Her own chakra searching ahead of the group. Her chakra touched many animals, none a threat, but then she found a strange chakra. As soon as she touched it, in her mind's eye, she saw a horrifying black wolf baring its bone white teeth at her. But the thing that frightened her the most, was the Sharingan eyes. The eyes that were carried by the Uchiha in the group.

A deep, yet somehow feminine voice spoke from behind the snarling black wolf.

_**Get out of my mind wench.**__**Or feel my mind's wrath.**_

_Who are you?_ asked Karin's mind.

_**Someone who is stronger than you, Akatsuki. Though I wonder which Akatsuki is weak enough to let someone else track them through their mind.**_

_You bitch! Who are you?! Leaf nin?_

_**Maybe, maybe not.**_ The voice taunted her._** But your way out of your league little girl. You should have sent a male after me. Now GET OUT!**_

And the wolf snapped at her chakra form.

Gasping, Karin was pushed out, and back into her own consciousness. "Sasuke-kun! Someone is tracking us!" The Uchiha growled.

"_Who?_" he hissed out, clearly pissed that Karin had let someone track them so easily. Yet…for someone to have figured out Karin, was still quite unbelievable. "I don't know! But I think it was a Leaf nin."

_Leaf wouldn't come out this far. Especially to Stone._

"Suigetsu, go find a water source and track our tracker. Juugo, I want you to go there," he pointed at the spot where he had spotted the human. Once orders were out, both men poofed to their own locations. "Karin, lead my mind to the one you encountered."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." putting both hands on his head (ew!!) she let her chakra lead him to the mind she had encountered. _Sasuke-kun, I found it!_

Karin cringed as she saw the black wolf once again. But this time, thorns and strangely, cherry blossoms surrounded the wolf. It was all the more intimidating.

Sasuke gasped almost inaudibly at the sharingan eyes staring at his own.

_**Back for more Akatsuki? Oh and you brought reinforcements too? Your boyfriend perhaps?**_

Sasuke fairly gagged, and Karin blushed in delight. The wolf's eyes turned toward Sasuke. But he did not notice how the gaze faltered slightly before they turned to malice.

_Who are you?_ this time it was Sasuke's mind that spoke.

_**You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.**_

The wolf snarled harshly as the thorns shifted slightly.

_Try me._

_**Fine, but I won't give you details.**_

Pictures of Team 7 bombarded his mind. Flashes of Naruto and Kakashi.

_**Now, chose one.**_

Sasuke thought hard. Naruto, he wasn't nearly smart enough to use his head, and even if he could, it would be the Kyuubi, not a wolf. But neither of them should be this far out. _But _Kakashi was the only one he knew that could use the sharingan. Besides his brother, but he was in Cloud, not Stone.

_Neither._

_**Smart Uchiha, your girlfriend would have answered idiotically. But then, who am I Uchiha? I'm not Naruto, not Kakashi. And I'll give you one more hint. I belong to no one. Now, now, put away your snakes Uchiha.**_

Sasuke had unconsciously let loose his snakes.

_Why should I?_

_**Because…I can help you.**_

_How?_ he asked, suspicious.

The black wolf gracefully stalked toward them, the thorns swaying with it's every light step, until the wolf was a foot away. Sniffing, the wolf's sharingan eyes met with Sasuke's and sparked amusingly.

_**Orochimaru still resides inside your mind…deep within your consciousness. Waiting to devour you when he gets the chance. I suggest you get rid of the curse mark Uchiha.**_

_How do you know of my curse mark? The only ones outside my group that know of my curse are Konoha._

The black wolf stalked back to its original place and lied down, licking its paw.

_**I belong to no one, but myself.**_

_Then who are you?_

_**We will meet when you meet "nii-san"**_

The wolf suddenly stood and turned its head expectantly toward the darkness behind him.

_**Now, GET OUT OF MY MIND!!**_

The voice was much closer now. From the voice, came a kunai, hurtling toward the Uchiha, another speared through Karin.

Darkness swallowed Sasuke. But then he felt a tongue lick his face. _**Naruto sends his regards, but I hunt Akatsuki…so beware Uchiha, because your next. **_The scent of cherry blossoms engulfed Sasuke, almost like an embrace…then he was back in his body. An unconscious Karin beside him.

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sighed in relief once his mind was out. Though Sasuke's mind was weak, Orochimaru's, even in dormant form, posed a threat. The cherry blossoms reformed into Sakura as she ended the jutsu. A moist nose pressed against her hand. Her hand went to rub her friend's ears.

"Did you find Bumblebee, old friend?" he nodded and pointed his nose toward the training area. _Iwakage-sama will be mad when he finds out Bumblebee in training drunk._

"Lets go." Getsuei was suddenly rigid, scenting the air. He let out a low growl toward the river beside them. A figure was rising out of the clear liquid. Forming a Suigetsu. Sakura sneered behind her mask._ So he's Akatsuki too now eh?_ Getsuei growled loud and low. She placed her hand on his head, between the ears. A calming command.

Suigetsu curiously looked at the black masked kunoichi. _Nice hourglass figure, not to busty either. Smells like sakuras. Sharky likey._ He slowly licked his lips.

"Hey, pervert." Suigetsu's head snapped up at the comment, smiling. "Catch." a kunai was thrown toward him. He caught it right when it reached his forehead. His hand shook slightly from the power of the throw. "Give that kunai to your 'leader'." Then she disappeared. _She__'s fast._

_______________________________________________________________________

"Here." said Suigetsu as he handed the kunai over to Sasuke. He rather liked the scent of it.

"What's this for?" Suigetsu shrugged.

"Some hot kunoichi told me to give it to you." drooling as he thought of the nice hourglass figure. Until someone bonked him on the head. Karin had woken up. "Wipe your drool Sharky." he smirked.

"Jealous much? Ugly?" Karin screeched something in a very high pitch that greatly annoyed Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!" he managed to hiss over the bickering teammates.

As Sakura neared the training grounds, she sensed that Sasuke had been handed the kunai. Smirking she whispered, "Kai".

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the kunai suddenly burst into smoke. But they widened after he saw the cherry blossoms in his hand and a note beside it that read.

_Have you figured it out yet Uchiha?_

Smirking greatly, Sakura let out a small laugh when she imagined his face.

Reaching the training grounds, all she saw was a pile of ruin. Walking onto the destroyed rocks, she spotted a figure on top of a large rock hill.

"Bumblebee-nii-san, you shouldn't train drunk, Iwakage-sama won't be happy."

The figure turned around with a large grin on his face and sake bottle in hand. "I don't give shit."

Sighing, Sakura walked up to him, "You shouldn't train in your real form, Iwakagure won't last long." He let out a harsh laugh. "Did you save some sake for me nii-san? I came all this way just to protect your sorry ass."

He laughed again, and handed her a large bucket of sake, "Same ol' Sakura."

"Hn."

_______________________________________________________________________

**SWG: -yawn- finally done!! So what did you guys think?**

**Sasuke: Boring, you fag.**

**SWG: You are so rude. Fang, go bite the damn Uchiha**

**Damn Uchiha: AHH!! Ouch! Get it off.**

**SWG: Good boy. And now I introduce new people!**

**Janelle: HI PEOPLES!! Yesterday was my b-day! If you have read Tomboy vs. Playboy then you already know that!**

**SWG: Yea and this is her late b-day present!!**

**Jakey: SWG calls me Jakey for some reason.**

**SWG: Cause you're my little bro!! and say hi!**

**Jakey: Fine, whatever…hi, I starred as Jacob in the other AN in Tomboy vs. Playboy.**

**Westie: Ohoy! I was formally known as Dark Asylum, but now SWG calls me Westie.**

**SWG/Damn Uchiha/Janelle/Jakey/Westie: Leave a REVIEW!!**

**Thanx to all those who reviewed!! **

kaminariyoru

Double o7

.xXVampire-NinXx.

AmberStreaks11

xSushiixCooki3zx

x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x

Kon Bubble Blaster

nightwish635

jackie-chan1230

.Angel

The Sociopathism of Trees

**Thanx so much to all those who reviewed…you guys kept me going!! Thx again for all the positive reviews!!**


	4. FinallyCLASH! part one

SWG: Hey!! I'm so so so so so soooo sorry!! I couldn't update because my computer went dead, and then everything after that…yea

Standard disclaimer.

_**Chapter 4: Finally, its time!**_

Sasuke and the rest of his team sprang through the forest. For days he had pondered. He had thought about a hundred different possibilities. Though none of them made sense.

_I belong to no one._

Maybe it was a rogue. But that was impossible; no rogue's mind could be powerful enough to push an _Uchiha_ out just like that. It just wasn't possible. Maybe it was one of the Iwakagure shinobi. But from the information he had gotten, none of the ninja in this country where that powerful. With the exception of the Iwakage, but he wouldn't be this far out. 

Reaching a hand into his kunai pouch, he fingered the cherry blossom petal, it hadn't wilted yet, which was strange to say in the least. An image flashed in his mind. Pink hair, emerald eyes, bright smile, and annoyingly female. His eyes widened slightly. 

_Sakura? It can't be…but, cherry blossom; Sakura. _

It was too similar for his liking. The fact that his weak, annoying teammate was as strong as him was just too insulting. _Plus, she wouldn't be this far out…or could she? No, she couldn't have. Too weak._

He pushed up his speed, leaving his teammates lagging. He wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible; all the stones around here were messing with his head (lol). But he couldn't help but wonder back to the 'mind battle' that had took place just yesterday. 

The black wolf, a very ominous sign, but that wasn't it. The eyes, he couldn't help but feel they were the same as his. Cold, emotionless, and angry at the world. Such blinding fury at the unfairness of the world. He saw the emotions hidden well, not as well as his, he was an Uchiha after all. It was in the genes.

There was something else. The voice was vaguely familiar. He was sure it belonged to a female. 

Once again, the image of Sakura flashed in his head, creating a dull throb. _This has gone on long enough._

Stopping abruptly on a branch, without looking behind him, he spoke. "I want to find her." They all looked at him, confused. Ignoring the confused looks he began, "The kunoichi, I want to find him. Juugo, what did you find at the location I sent you to?"

"All I found were Sakura trees in bloom; its strange though Sasuke-sama." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sakura trees aren't supposed to be in bloom for a while." Everyone was silent. Until the Uchiha youth spoke once again.

"Suigetsu?" his obsidian eyes rested on the knucklehead of the group; who gave a toothy grin.

"By the stream, the kunoichi that gave me the kunai to give you, that's all I saw."

"What was her hair color?"

"Hidden, by a red scarf. But she was wearing a completely black mask, it was sorta creepy." Karin rolled her eyes, all this trouble over a stupid bitch.

"Did you see her eyes?"

"No. Yo, Sasuke, what's with all the questions all of a sudden?" Suigetsu asked, curious.

"She's dangerous, I want her found." in a flash, everyone separated. 

Juugo, went searching by foot, tracking the scent he had smelled earlier in the area he had checked.

Suigetsu, being the sharky of the group, went searching by water, tracing the chakra signatures through the water particles in the air.

Sasuke and Karin remained behind…it was amusing really. Karin was fuming over the "bitch" that stole "her" Sasuke. She kept muttering incoherent things over her breath; her oversized glasses almost slipping off her sweating face. Her whole body practically vibrated with the anger she felt.

"Karin," her head snapped up at the slightly impatient voice of Sasuke, "Lead my mind to the kunoichi's." She nodded. Although she would never admit, she was afraid of that mind. It was powerful, hateful, and wild. Like an untamed wolf. The thought of the gleaming white fangs that belonged to the mysterious black wolf sent shivers down her spine.

Performing the same technique she had done earlier, she sought out the mind…the mind she feared.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ne, Sakura?" the eight tails container turned towards the rosette. She turned her masked face toward him. "Hn." it was a habit of hers now, she hated it, but it was fun to say.

"Who are the guys after me?" her head cocked to the side after hearing the question before turning to face the sunset once again. "Their a dangerous organization that seeks out the tailed beasts for their own plans. The four that were sent to capture you, are new recruits I guess. Weak. But there is one. One that is cursed."

His eyebrows raised at the slight hint of venom in her voice. "There is one Uchiha, his eyes have surpassed mine…considerably." He shrugged and his lips stretched into a wide grin.

"Who cares? I'll kick his ass either way, Uchiha or not." Sakura shook her head, males and their stupid assumptions. 

"Nii-san, I would fear the Uchiha bloodline…they are powerful, and with three of them in Akatsuki, there is no telling the power they hold. But…" she lifted her mask up just enough to show her mouth, which was spread in a sadistic grin. "Your right, kick their asses for me when they show , ne?" she said, placing her mask back to its rightful place.

Suddenly she felt two minds enter hers. She was getting annoyed. Was her mind a rest stop for visitors!? Fuming, she reluctantly accepted the invading minds.

_**My, my…we have got to stop meeting like this Akatsuki, invading my mind is not a good show of respect for your superiors you know?**_

Karin spoke, miffed. _Listen up bitch, don't you dare talk to Sasuke-kun like that and you are not our superior._

_**And you listen up slut. You're a weak and foolish little girl who doesn't know what the meaning of power is.**_

_I am powerful!!_

Sakura mentally scoffed, _**You? Powerful? You don't have a clue do you? What true power can do. You have talents, I'll admit…but other than that, what else do you think you have? **_The black wolf grinned sadistically, his muzzle stretching over gleaming white fangs.

_WHY YOU…_

But Karin was interrupted by a slightly annoyed Sasuke.

_Karin, shut up. _

_**Ah…Uchiha-san, have you solved my riddle? If not, then your just wasting my time.**_

_Hn._

_**If you want to grunt Uchiha, then go grunt when you fuck yourself. **_

This earned her a loud and angry growl.

_You dare speak to me that way!?_

_**I can speak to you whatever way I want. **_

-Snarl-

_Hn…_

_**I must admit Uchiha, your vocabulary certainly has surpassed an Academy students' these past years. And while I have enjoyed our conversation so much, I must depart…and I warn you not to step into my mind again. The consequences would be…sadistic.**_

And with that, she pushed the intruders out and into their own minds. Getsuei, who had appeared by her side, growled…the Akatsuki were beginning to cause problems for them. Standing up, she shifted the two katana crisscrossed at her waist into a more comfortable position. "Well, Bumblebee-nii-san," she said waving a lazy hand, "I'm going to jump off some more cliffs, and I suggest you head back to the bar…its not safe with Akatsuki clinging to you like a lost puppy. Plus…Iwakage-sama would have my head if he found out I let you train drunk."

She heard him snort, but then the rustling of clothing told her that he had stood up. Closing her eyes, she brought her hands up to her temples, massaging them gently to rid of the massive migraine. 

_Damn Akatsuki._

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Being shoved back into your mind from who knows where, is not a very comfortable experience. Its like having your head blasted by a paintball at full throttle, but ten times worse.

Rubbing his head slightly with his palm, Sasuke exhaled a quiet but very, very annoyed breath. He had to find that person, she was just too dangerous to be left alive. But the wolf's sharingan still unnerved him to some extent. Could it be that there was another Uchiha alive other than the ones in Akatsuki? He shook his head, that was impossible…plus, he had not recalled that there were females that had inherited the sharingan trait, _ever_, in the Uchiha clan's long history. Or could it really be…

_ENOUGH!_ His mind snarled at him. _Just get the damn mission over with. No one can hope to defeat you anyways._

Sasuke mentally scoffed at himself, he shouldn't be worried over a small nuisance…he could kill all that stood in his way, powerful or not. 

Looks like Uchiha just got an ego boost…again. -Sigh- when will he learn?

"Karin, call the others back…we hunt the eight tail tonight." his crimson eyes flashed sadistically. Maybe he would find a worthy opponent tonight.

But something in the back of his mind told him to be cautious. But, being the idiot he is, he ignored the voice.

____________________________________________________________________----

Sakura sat atop a small hill, surrounded by flowers of all colors; all scents. She meditated quietly, resting and soothing her mind. Getsuei laid in a heap of black fur in her lap. Snoring like a little child, and cuddled against Sakura's stomach.

She held in a quiet giggle. He was so cute at times, despite his usual disposition towards anyone but her. As a habit, she started stroking his ears, smiling as he subconsciously leaned into her touch. 

She stretched out her mind to its limits, despite that she was resting. Little tendrils of her consciousness floated through the air; touching…feeling. 

Her closed eyes narrowed as her mind encountered a dark chakra. Sharingan eyes flashed through her mind, throwing her consciousness back to her body. Closed eyes snapped open behind her mask as she eyed the figure at the bottom of the hill. 

Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the familiar chicken ass hair. 

Hastily, she shook Getsuei from his nap and quickly retreated back into the forest behind her. Sensing no pursuit, she relaxed, but then she immediately tensed up.

They had started the hunt.

She a wolfish smirk painted itself on her face as she relaxed her stance…the fun was at last, about to begin.

Grabbing a scroll from the inside of her kunai pouch, she unfurled it on the ground in front of her. Biting her thumb, she used the blood welting out as ink. Once she had finished. The shocking crimson ink on the piece of parchment read…

_Akatsuki coming: Three shinobi and one kunoichi. Abilities unknown. I suggest you get Bumblebee out of the bar and guard him with at least 2 full squads of seasoned ANBU. The Uchiha of the group seems to be the strongest, though the two other males are formidable from what I have gathered. But the kunoichi is at the level of a chuuin at best._

_Sakura Haruno._

Tying the scroll around Getsuei's neck, she patted his head. He growled, translation: I want to go. Shaking her head, Sakura whispered in his ear, knowing he could understand her. "I'm sorry Getsuei, but this is too dangerous. Even for you," pulling him into an embrace, she dug her masked face into his dark fur. And he in turn, rested his head against her shoulder. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." 

As if sensing his mistress's distress, he nuzzled her neck; his fur tickling the sensitive skin. 

Sakura chuckled at his actions. He always knew what to do. She smiled as she drew off the mask that covered her face. Taking his head in between her hands, she lightly kissed his nose; laughing when he sneezed. She leaned her forehead against his, like two best friends…friends that could not exist without one another. 

"Be safe my friend." she said tenderly. 

Licking her nose in farewell, he sprang away gracefully. 

Performing a few seals, she whispered, "Senbonzakura." Her voice seem to carry on with the endless wind. A silent warning, because:

Finally, after seven years, the wolf and hawk would clash. 

---

**SWG: I'm so sorry I couldn't make this longer…its just that I'm trying to update fast, good, and long…but I just can't so forgive me!! Srry for the confusing ending. Oh, hoped you liked the chapter! REVIEW!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed…there's too many people…so thx!**


	5. Author Note

To the fans who have read this story: thank you. But unfortunately, I will be putting this FF on hiatus.

To those who want to know why, its because I have ran out of ideas. I know that this is only the fourth chapter, but I truly have no clue what to write, or even how to write for that matter. So once again I sincerely apologize and give thanks to those who have read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed.

I hope that this will not be permanent.

As to my other new stories, I posted them to see which ideas would strike most interest out of my fellow viewers and readers.

During the hiatus of this story, I will be working on the ones that I feel would suit my writing styles and such.

And I have a favor to ask of all of those who read this (even if I have no right to), please propose some ideas for this story as well as stories that you feel you would especially like to read. There will be a poll on my profile, but you can just PM me, or simply write a review. All this will be greatly appreciated, and hopefully I'll be back in the writing game.

The once again apologizing,

TJ and the DJ

If your wondering who the DJ is, he's my brother. Though his name is not DJ nor is he one.


	6. Storm Before the Calm

**Hey guys~its been a long time hasn't it? Well, heh, for those who still read this cobweb and dust covered story, thank you :]. BTW, this is not the official chapter, but I owe you guys, so I'll post this up. If you like it I'll try my hardestest to finish it.**

Facing him was something she had always anticipated after she became a wanted ninja. Yet, as he stood in front of her right now, she had doubts. Was she really ready to fight him? Or was she afraid to lose? To die? These things used to seem so irrelevant. But, now, as she stood over her unconscious friend—and master—she felt very dubious. Not only did she have to protect herself, she had to save the person underneath her. She had to protect those precious to her; that was her ninja way, wanted nukein or not.

Like many times before, she was grateful she had a mask. Why? It helped to keep her away from those piercing crimson eyes. The black tomas spinning as if trying to hypnotize her. She bit her lip slightly.

Why!? Even after all these years, seeing him still made her react. After hiding her emotions for two years, he just conjures them up without her permission! It irked her to no end.

"OI…Sake…get your pretty ass outta my way."

Sasuke's ear twitched. His eyes narrowed.

"Bee?" she slid her eyes around in time to meet his, and her voice took on a mocking tone as he tried to stand, "Took you long enough you useless shit…"

Translation: I was worried dumbass!

He just chuckled at her words, already use to them.

She offered the hand tucked inside of her red cloak. A silver ring on her middle finger became visible as she stretched out her hand. As he grasped her hand, she pulled him up with a simple tug.

"Now lets get to business with these shitheads, huh?"

The group of four tensed visibly as Bee said those words. Suigetsu already had a hand on his gargantuan sword. Karin had a few shuriken in one hand and a kunai in the other. Juugo was tensed, but was holding back his curse mark—for the moment at least. And the Uchiha…being the passive and emotionally-retarded man he was, just shifted his feet by a miniscule centimeter.

Bee spoke, "You dare harm the mighty Bee-sama?! Get ready to feel the sting bitches!"

Bee turned around as he felt the rise in his drinking buddy's chakra. It flared around her like a shadow. Cold and menacing. Her chakra lashed out in barely visible whips of green.

She stretched out her hands, fingers apart, toward the Uchiha like a puppeteer. Said person just released his chakra in a glow of blue.

'_Sake's serious huh?'_

"Bee…go, I got the Uchiha, just take care of the others."

Bee just looked disappointed and pissed at the same time.

"But Sake—" he paused in mid-sentence as she glanced at him through the corner of her eyes.

"_**Go."**_

So this was the person she needed to face. Well then, there was no helping it since he knew her temper. So he'd just have to entertain himself with the small fries in front of him.

"Damnit Sake, you get all the fun ones huh!"

With that said, he lunged toward the five ninjas in front of him with a feral grin. His eight blades already flew in the air toward them as he surged forward.

Sasuke reached for the katana across his back, but his arm was jerked back by some force as he did. Bee flew passed him and clashed with a startled Karin, who yelped as he carved blade after blade into her skin. She just couldn't keep up with his pace.

Juugo and Suigetsu charged in to help her; Juugo in his curse form, and Suigetsu swinging his sword in a mad frenzy as he tried to find openings in Bee's stance. But it was to no avail as Bee slammed a blade into the hole in Suigetsu's sword. Successfully trapping him. Bee took the chance and kneed him in the abdomen, sending Suigetsu flying into the air. As Bee jumped up for another kick, Suigetsu only dissipated into a puddle of water as his kick connected.

---

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the person in front of him. Who had their head tilted slightly to the left. He could almost imagine the person smirking at him under their mask. The thought alone made him a bit annoyed.

Whoever he/she was, they didn't speak. 'Sake' just eyed him curiously with cold, jade eyes. He had expected them to brag or flaunt or boast at the position he was in.

With 'Sake' on the other hand, she was slightly surprised how much his chakra control had improved over the years. But, it was still nowhere—not even close—to perfect.

From there…it was just a staring contest with the occasional glare coming from the Uchiha.

Until Sakura suddenly felt something was wrong with the flow of his chakra. It flowed out of certain points…very concentrated chakra, almost as if he was performing a…jutsu!

She silently cursed herself for not noticing. She had been so focused on keeping him there, worrying that he would somehow just burst through with sheer chakra alone. Clearly, she had been training with Naruto too much in the old days.

She quickly released her chakra strings before his Raikiri shocked her into permanent oblivion.

How had he broken her chakra seals? Maybe she was out of practice. It's been a long time since she's fought a ninja of his caliber, and this was just the beginning.

**Before this happened…**

Sakura snarled under her breath as she lost the trace again. For Gods sake! How hard was tracking suppose to be? She had never been particularly good at tracking her targets. Maybe she had relied on Getsuei too much after all.

The thought alone made her depressed. How was Getsuei doing? Did he make it back? Was he attacked? What if the message was lost? Or worse, it could've fallen into the Akatsuki's hands!

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She should be concentrating on tracking; God knew she needed it.

**Signed,  
.**

**PS. BTW, I did notice that I kinda strayed from the "dark, hateful" Sakura, but please remember that even if she says she hates him, he stills affects her ok? I'm sure some of you guys have felt that with your ex's right?**

**ALSO! I'm probably gonna be more active…notice how I said "probably" so don't get your hopes up ^-^! But if I do become more active, I will be trying to update Tomboy VS. Playboy and Linking Chains. And maybe I'll post up some ideas that have been rotting on my hard-drive if you know what I mean ^^**


End file.
